Autumn Day
by pJato431
Summary: AU Spin-off series from Change of Heart. A what if story about Rido and his family, including his daughter, son, Yuuki and all other original characters.


**I don't own Vampire Knight…oh yeah.**

**So, I'm currently working on the next chapter for **_**Change of Heart**_**…shocker I know, I'm coming back for it slowly. But I wanted to make like a one-shot of a "what-if." Like the Senate wasn't controlling, Rido didn't kill the baby Kaname, and all that. Of course, Juri from **_**Change of Heart**_** will be here, so don't fret! Of course, Shizuka still transformed Zero…so I wonder how that's going to play a part in the relationship between Yuuki and Zero. And one more thing, you guys must remember that this Kaname isn't the Kaname we know, it's the original baby son that Rido killed. So don't get confused if he's OOC. Juri's a little different here too since it's an alternate timeline.**

**Juri = Rido's daughter**

**Juuri = Yuuki's mother**

_Autumn Day_

_Haruka and Juuri Kuran's Mansion_

"Checkmate, looks like I win again, Father," said Kaname, the eldest son of Juuri and Haruka Kuran, with an expression of boredom.

And speaking of Haruka, he just banged his head against the table and started crying comically. Juuri was patting his head while their brother Rido barked up a laugh.

"There, there, after all, Rido taught Kaname very well," Juuri chuckled, trying to comfort her boy of a husband.

"Maybe a little too well," he replied.

"Come now, little brother, when it came to chess, I was always the better one," Rido laughed.

"That is not true! Right, Juuri? Kaname?" Haruka asked his wife and son, they both looked away and Rido just continued laughing. Haruka looked down on depression.

"Seems like I win this one," Rido said, calming down.

"Then how about I challenge you instead, and let's just see who's the victor here?" Haruka challenged.

"Fine, but you know what the end results are," Rido said in a serious tone.

"We'll see."

Both brothers were having a stare down and Juuri just groaned putting her head into her hand. With perfect timing, Rido's wife, the former Lady Shiki, walked in and noticed the electricity in the air between the two brothers and their intense game of chess.

"My, my, they're at it again," she said, smiling, as she tried to sit down. Juuri got up to help her.

"Yes, here, let me help you, easy now," Juuri gently said as she helped her pregnant sister-in-law into the chair.

"Ahh, thank you Juuri, this little one here is quite strong, just like his father," she cooed rubbing her stomach.

"No problem," Juuri chuckled, "So, how many weeks more?"

"In two weeks, but we both know that it could actually happen anytime. I just hope Rido doesn't react the same way he did when Senri and Juri were born," she said, very irritated at the memory.

"I agree, it would've been best if he just stayed out of the room," Juuri agreed, with a blank chibi look on her face.

"Speaking of Senri and Juri…Kaname, how are they doing at Cross Academy?" Lady Kuran asked her nephew, who just came downstairs from packing.

"Oh them, they're all doing fine, but according to Juri, Yuuki seems to show high interest into that Kiryuu boy," Kaname's eyes narrowed as he mentioned Zero's name.

Yes, all of the Kuran children were attending Cross Academy at the insistence of Juuri. She and Kaien Cross managed to create a new branch called the Night Class so that both Vampires and Human can co-exist in a school. Senri and Kaname decided to go with the Night Class, but Yuuki and Juri were adamant about being in the Day Class. They both wanted to see what the human life was like, and Juuri was ecstatic to hear and started reprimanding the boys about it. Rido and Haruka could only snicker as Kaname and Senri were groaning under her words.

"I see, I wonder what she sees in that boy," Haruka cut in on their conversation, still focus on his game against Rido.

"It's most likely pity, after all, _that woman_ did ruin his life after all," Rido's eyes narrowed.

"Yes, Zero Kiryuu was it?" Lady Kuran asked, now knitting some baby clothes.

"That's the one," Kaname sighed, scratching the back of his head with his hand.

"Born as a Vampire Hunter, but being a Vampire himself, that must be hard," Juuri said, in a sad tone.

"Not only that, he lost his family as well," Haruka added.

"Didn't he have a twin? It's something that rarely happens between Hunter's families. Usually, while still in the womb, they would often try to devour one another. I'm afraid that boy is going to have to devour his twin or he'll fall into a Level E," Rido grimly said, while Haruka shot him a look.

"Brother," Haruka sighed, "Let's not talk about that now, just leave it to the Senate."

"I don't have to remind you that your daughter's trying to get involved with him," Rido replied back.

"Yes, but I think Yuuki is trying to do what's right and fix his heart," Juuri said.

"I agree that trying to heal someone's heart is a good thing, but how can that Kiryuu boy be healed with Yuuki? Surely he knows that she's a pureblood, I think it would be difficult for him," Lady Kuran pointed out.

"It's true, the first time Yuuki interacted with him, he pulled out his gun," Kaname confirmed.

Everyone stopped and froze on what they were doing, Haruka's hand froze with the pawn piece in his hand, Rido stiffened slightly, Juuri had a worried look and Lady Kuran just looked up.

"The boy did what now?" Haruka asked in a low voice.

"He pulled out his gun and pointed it towards her head, I was going to stop him, but Yuuki told me not to interfere. For a while, he wanted nothing to do with her, but I guess it's safe to say that they're somewhat on friendly terms," Kaname explained, the others relaxed but Haruka had a really dark aura.

"That still doesn't give him an excuse to do such a thing," Haruka growled.

"Dear, calm down, Yuuki's fine and Kaname is going back there today, so all shall be fine," Juuri soothed, rubbing Haruka's shoulders.

"I know but still…"

"I understand where you're coming from brother, but if it was Juri, I would have brought here straight home and lock her up in her room until I say so," Rido said.

Everyone just sweat dropped at this, but Haruka silently agreed with the idea.

The 18 year old Kaname stood up and headed upstairs again to finish packing, he looked down at the adults as they went back to what they were doing and smiled. He really did wondered how everyone was doing at Cross Academy.

_Cross Academy_

Yuuki struggled to keep the amount of girls trying to rush into the gates where The Night Class students were going to come through. Despite being a pureblood, she couldn't really use her powers to subdue them all and the fact that she has no muscle strength what so ever. Juri somehow had it easy, all she had to do was stare at them and they would stiffly obey. That is something Yuuki questions, Juri isn't even a Pureblood and she has that much power over them.

"Zero! Juri! A little help please!" Yuuki cried over the screaming fan girls.

Juri sighed and went over to help, for some reason, her own cousin doesn't seem to have control over them. And Zero's being a lazy ass again, he's nowhere to be seen. But before she could open her mouth, someone already shouted the order.

"All right that's enough, get back in line or I'll personally deal with you," Zero's firm voice resonated clearly through the girls ears.

"Oh man, it's Zero!" A dejected girl sounded.

"Zero? Oh no, I better hide somewhere before he kills me!"

Yuuki and Juri sweat dropped, did he have to say something like that to girls?

The gates opened and out came the Night class students, among them was none other than her older brother, Kaname. He was leading the class, followed by her cousin Senri, then Rima, Aidou, Kain, Ruka, Ichijou and all the other vampires. With Kaname's hair running wild and curly, much like their mothers, the girls screamed even more. And Yuuki struggled for control over them, not even Juri could control them and was on the verge of being like her cousin.

"Kaname! Big Brother!" Yuuki called out.

Kaname turned his head to find Yuuki struggling and he smirked a little, deciding to tease her a little. He ignored her and kept on waving to the other students. Yuuki was outraged(comically of course) and began yelling at him.

"Kaname, I know you can hear me!" Yuuki yelled.

Kaname pretended to look innocent as he turned his head towards her, "I'm sorry, what did you say sister?"

"Ugh, hurry up to class, I can't hold them much longer! Aah!" The fan girls managed to trample her over and ran straight up to Kaname.

"Oh Kaname, your sister's being a big meanie!" One girl said.

"When did you get back?"

"Welcome back!"

"I see, but she's just trying to do her job, although she's doing a pretty poor job at it unlike her cousin and…..Zero," he glared at Zero who returned the favor.

"Well that's a surprise, you complimenting Zero. When did you get back? Did Mother and Father have anything to say?" Yuuki got up, brushing the dirt off her Uniform.

"Nope, just that I'm the favorite," Kaname looked up with a teasing arrogance, but to the girls, he looked like a shining prince and Yuuki's face went red.

While they were arguing, Juri was talking to her own brother and Rima.

"Hey, you still have any pocky left, I'm starving!" Juri exclaimed over the loud noise.

Senri handed her a box, she opened it only to find it….empty.

"Senri! That's not what I meant," she pestered.

He shrugged his shoulder and continued on his way towards class, Rima handed her a strawberry box that was thankfully full. She stuck her tongue out at her twin and said "Bleh, at least your girlfriend has the decency to give me one!"

Senri only turned his head back a fraction, "Girlfriend?"

Rima just sighed and followed Senri. "Jeez, I need to teach you a lot more things, you've been modeling too much."

"I know what a girlfriend means Rima," Senri retorted.

Juri could only shake her head and smile at the two. The crowd was starting to clear up and she was heading back until she bumped into someone. She started apologizing until she looked up to find the irritated expression of Zero.

"Oh, it's you," Juri said, "I'm still sorry by the way." He only grunted, which annoyed her.

"You know, I kind of wish you would treat Yuuki a little better, I understand with your past and all, but she's trying really hard to be your friend. Don't forget, she's my cousin." Juri threatened.

Zero could only stare at her before looking up at the now dark sky and he sighed.

"How can I? She acts human, a little too human, but I can't forget that she's a pureblood, the top of the bloodsucking leeches," he grumbled.

"Hey! I'm right here you know," she retorted, but he ignored her.

"Come on, we got work to do," Zero walked towards his way.

Juri just rolled her eyes and noticed Yuuki standing behind a tree, she knew that her cousin heard what Zero said.

"Juri, I told you, you don't have to tell Zero to be nice to me." Yuuki sighed.

"I know, but it irritates me, Kaname and Senri sometimes," Juri replied.

"But I want him to open up on his own accord, I want to help him in every way I can."

"Yuuki, I have a question, why are you so interested in him?"

Yuuki looked surprised at the question, but she smiled and stared up.

"Well, it's because he's lost, and I want to help him."

"That's good, but if he's going to keep pulling a gun on you, I'm afraid we're all gonna kill him," Juri scoffed.

"Juri!" Yuuki sounded aghast , "Just give him time, he'll open up to me. Sometimes I wish I was a human so he'd open up a little more."

Juri stared at her for a while before sighing, she started her patrol duty but not before stopping to turn her head.

"Come on Yuuki, we got some work to do."


End file.
